Confessing Love
by smileyymee
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles seem to think somethings going on between Shadow and Rouge... but what happens when true feelings are brought into the light? -Sonadow&Knuxouge- Please give feedback ya lovely people:-)


Confessing Love.

Sonic's POV

I look over to the sounds of laughter to see Rouge and Shadow walking through Mobius, it looks like there on there way back to GUN headquarters.

I could just imagine what my face must look like as between you and me? I am SO jealous right now! Why does she get to spend to much time with him?! I mean yeah sure there partner's yada yada yada but that doesn't mean they need to spend ever second together I mean c'mon!

I am suddenly pulled from my thoughts as knucklehead gives me a concerned look.

"Dude are you okay? Your staring over to Rouge and Shad-"

I cutoff Knuckles before he continues because I know where this is heading.

"Yes knucklehead I'm fine" I say a bit to fast and Knuckles doesn't look to convinced.

I see him watch Rouge and Shadow have a pleasant conversation and yet again another laugh escapes Shadows lips and I cant help but clench my fist to stop me from going over and tearing them apart from each other.

Knuckle's obviously notices me and sighs.

"Sonic stop torturing yourself, I mean I get where your coming from remember! I like Rouge but it seems she likes someone else". He looks at the ground with a hurt expression on his face.

I feel like such an idiot now! I forgot Knuckle's like's Rouge! And here's me thinking about myself.

'As usual Sonic' I mentally slap myself.

Just as I'm away to comfort old-knucklehead and voice stops me.

"Hey sugar, why so doom and gloom?" Rouge asks whilst giving knuckles a wink.

Knuckles looks at her and I see him faintly smile until he notices Shadow with his arms crossed and eyes shut standing right next to Rouge.

'Talk about bad timing... I don't see this ending well.' I mentally note to myself.

Knuckles stands from the table with his hands formed into fists and I can see the anger boiling down in his face.

He draws back a breath and I can tell he is trying his hardest to stay calm

"You wanna know whats wrong bat-girl?" He asks in calm tone.

Rouge slowly nods her head, I don't think she gets where this is going.

"Fine" he says slowly with a smirk.

Then he blows.

"Why are you spending all your time with tHIS JERK?! I have showed you nothing but care and affection since I met you! Yes okay there were times when petty insults would be thrown at each other but c'mon everyone does that"

I can see hes not done but I try to get him to calm down before he does something he regrets.

"Knuckles stop! People are looking, it doesn't matter! Lets just go home now befo-"

Before I can even blink Knuckles turns round and has me by my throat.

'Well this could of went better' I thought to myself.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SONIC IT MATTERS TO ME! I NEED TO GET THIS OUT NOW!" He screams in my face, you don't know how tempted I am to tell him to take a mint but that will not end well in my favor.

I see Shadow open his eyes and he looks...angry? What?

"Knuckle's Sonic was only thinking of you here, your going to far. Now put him down. Now." Shadow says in his normal, calm tone.

'How can he be SO CALM?' I screamed at myself.

Knuckles looks at Shadow and then back at me. I know he can see the hint of fear in my eyes, hes been my friend for years and even me as brave as I like to think I am, Knuckles hits are sore!

He lets go of me and finally manage to get back to normal breathing.

'Phew'

He looks down in disappointment.

"Sonic I-I'm sorry! I ju-just snapped."

I give him my signature smile and thumbs up.

"Its alright dude!" I laugh "But next time you do that I will kick your butt" I say winking.

I see him smirk, he looks up and stares at Rouge.

"Look Rouge, I'm sorry for what you just saw its just... I really like you okay? Surely you must know this by now. I just get so angry when I see you with him"

He gives Shadow a disgusted look and Shadow growls threateningly.

He continues. "But anyway I cant stop you from being with who you want to be with so.. If its Shadow you really want to be with then, I'll manage to live with that."

Knuckles looks so disappointed and my heart goes out to the guy!

I see a tear roll down Rouge's cheek, and she smirks.

"You big knucklehead! Me and Shadow aren't dating! GUN has been giving us so much assignments lately we hardly get a moment to have a normal life! But that's us finished now so me and you can go on our first proper date! As long as you ask me correctly" Rouge says with a blush and a wink.

Knuckles looks up at Rouge in disbelief and I cant help but burst into fits of laughter at his face reaction.

Knuckles turns to rouge and smirks "I just thought you's were together because Sonic was getting jealous on how much time you were spending with Shadow.

'HAHAHAHA! Oh my god, you should of seen knucklehead's face it was pricel- wait... did he just say what I think he said'

I immediately stop laughing and a blush appears on my face.

"I di-did not!" I stutter. 'Oh boy this is not a good time to stutter. I sweatdrop.

Shadow looks at me with a tiny little blush, you would have to look really hard to notice it, and he smirks.

"I didn't know you had a crush on me faker?" He asks me. 'This day can not get any worse.'

"SONIKUUUU" I heard being shouted at me.

'Well I spoke to soon'

I quickly look up and Shadow. 'BE BRAVE HEADGEHOG' I shout at myself.

"Look Shadow yeah, I do like you.. Can we PLEASE go somewhere quieter to talk?" I beg him, he looks so amused... its cute. 'heheh'

He quickly grabs my hand and I cant help but smile, he pulls me in close and whispers.

"Chaos control"

'Well... wish me luck...'

FIN.


End file.
